Episode 8741 (25th September 2015)
Plot David makes a plan to borrow Nick's van and use it to take Callum's body to the canal and dump it. They are unnerved when Gail screams at a spider in the garage. After spending the night with Roy, Cathy says she will move back to her house to avoid any gossip about impropriety. Anna is hungover and can't remember what happened the night before. Sally hasn’t slept for crying. Sophie suggests she’ll need to grovel to win back Tim. Sarah bumps into Billy. Seeing she’s badly upset about something, he invites her for a coffee but David intervenes and drags her away. Steve emerges from his room, also hungover after having drunk alone the night before. He feels guilty for missing Lloyd’s send-off and he and Michelle are delighted when Lloyd and Andrea return to say goodbye. Anna is told what she blabbed out. To calm Sarah down, David lies that he’s already disposed of Callum in the canal and removed all evidence from No.8. Sally spots Anna giving Tim a friendly hug on the flat doorstep. Sarah breaks down in front of Gail who asks what the matter is. Kylie says that she's been hassled by Callum and Gail takes her shopping to cheer her up, leaving the coast clear for the body to be moved. Steve and Lloyd wonder what they can do on their last day together. Carla is pleased that Roy and Cathy are courting but realises that he hasn’t a clue about dating. The school rings to say that Max is sick and has to be collected before David and Kylie are able to move the body. Gary lets himself into No.8 to continue work on the conversion. The Underworld girls push Sally into going to confront Anna. Gail and Sarah also return early. Sally and Anna row in the cafe and start to fight over the counter. David and Kylie hear noises from the garage and see that Gary is about to lift the manhole cover. They yell at him to stop. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, garage and garden *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts attempt to come to terms with recent events; Tim tries to understand Sally's betrayal; and Cathy and Roy's friendship gets a little more personal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,650,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes